gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasper
Jasper is a Homeworld Gem, and an orginal gem created by Steven Universe Personality Jasper is very ruthless and headstrong, as well as an aggressive combatant. Assumed to be a high-ranking Gem warrior and veteran of The Rebellion, Jasper is very authoritative and militaristic; something that directly affects her subordinates, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. She doesn't care about them, doesn't bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with her. The importance she puts on one's own battle prowess also leads her to look down upon any of whom she considers to be a weakling. She despises the act of fusion specifically, as seen when she announced, "Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger!". Even after Garnet defeated her and crashed the Gem Warship, she didn't consider it a loss, because she believed Garnet only beat her because she was a fusion. Her attitude towards those whom she considers to have proven themselves in battle, however, is a much more positive and respectful one. When she first arrived on Earth, she quickly dismissed Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl as weaklings not worth her time. She did, however, express disappointment when she found out that Rose Quartz wasn't present because she wanted to face her in battle, as she respected her as the military commander of the war. Likewise, this caused her to be confused and frustrated as to why Rose had apparently shape-shifted into a "weak human boy" to fight her. Jasper can be hypocritical; the prospect of a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Crystal Gems revulsed her so much that In a last desperate attempt to seize victory, she coerced Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her to form Malachite, apparently disregarding her previous opinion on fusion.. Appearance Jasper has light-tangerine skin with darker orange markings on her face, arms, and chest. Her gem is where her nose should be. She has thick, beige flowing hair. Physique-wise she is the archetype Quartz Gem warrior; she has a muscular body and stands both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. She wears a sleeveless half red, half mahogany uniform with a yellow diamond insignia on the chest and heavy boots (as described in the Guide to the Crystal Gems). This is similar to Peridot's clothing, suggesting that this is the uniform for anyone under the command of Yellow Diamond. Abilities Jasper possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Being a Quartz Gem she was created to fit the role of a warrior within Gem culture. As such she has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina, making her the most physically imposing Gem seen thus far. She is mentally powerful, as it is taking all of Lapis's concentration to subdue Jasper. *'Crash Helmet Proficiency:' By gathering her resolve and thirst for battle, Jasper is able to summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and head-butt her opponent, while a clear orange tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. *'Martial Arts:' Further reflecting the similarities between herself and Amethyst, Jasper is likewise prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or simply punching her opponent. Due to the nature of her weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. *'Head-butts:' Jasper is shown to be able to head-butt without her weapon. This version, although weaker without her crash-helmet, still has the potential to knock out a human being. Fusions *When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Malachite. *When fused with Ice, they form Shattuckite. *When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Ice, they form Moss Agate. *When fused with Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire they form Kosmochlor. *When fused with Lapis Lazuli, Ice and Ruby (Eyeball) they form Carpholite Lazuli]], Amethyst, Pearl, Ice, Peridot, Garnet (Sapphire and Ruby) and Rose Quartz they form Neptunite *When fused with Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst, Pearl, Ice, Peridot, Bismuth, Garnet (Sapphire and Ruby) and Rose Quartz they form The Crystal Gem Unique Abilities *'Comet Charge: '''Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power, as evidenced by the attack breaking through layers of hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura is formed around her. *'Spin Dash:' Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful. As shown in "Jailbreak", Jasper can use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air. Regenerations Gemology Gemstone Information * Jasper is the zodiacal stone for Leo, Virgo, and Scorpio. It is a planetary stone for Mars, and is associated with the element of fire. It is also an alternative birthstone of March. * Jasper gemstones often represent protection, nurturing, relaxation, and so on. ** This is ironic, due to Jasper's cruel and aggressive nature. However, it can also represent fire, a reference to her fiery temper. * Jasper is a variety of quartz with a chemical composition composed primarily of silicon dioxide. * Jasper comes in all colors, mostly striped, spotted or flamed. Jasper herself has multiple markings across her body, a reference to this. * Jasper's chemical formula is SiO2::Fe2O3, where the iron oxide (Fe2O3) make jaspers take a red-orange coloration. * The name 'Jasper' is directed from the Greek word for 'spotted stone', referring to its natural multicolored, flame, spotted, striped-like structure. * Jasper can be found in different colors such as red, brown, pink or green. * Jasper is an aggregate (mixture) of microquartz and/or chalcedony (Sardonyx and agate) which gives the gem it's stripes. Gemstone Gallery Jasper and Pearl fusing.png Crushes.png Jasper and Ice fusing.png Ice hugging Jasper.png Jasper and Ice relationship.png Jasper_Cape_Outfit.png Corrupted_Jasper.png|Corrupted Jasper JasperBad.png JasperHelmet.png|Jasper Helmet Verdite dance.png Rose Quartz and Jasper dancing.png Tumblr obwymi5tOe1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Rose Quartz and Jasper dancing.png Tumblr obwymi5tOe1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Verdite dance.png Trivia Edit *Jasper has a yellow diamond on her uniform, just like Peridot. **It is later revealed that she actively serves one of The Great Diamond Authority's members, Yellow Diamond. **She formerly served Pink Diamond. *Jasper can be considered an opposing counterpart to Rose Quartz. **Rose and Jasper both have the same hair length, but while Rose's hair is soft and curly, Jasper's hair is wild and unkempt. **They both are of similar height and stature, with Jasper being more muscular than Rose, indicative of both of their respective natures. **Rose's combat style apparently focuses on defense, while Jasper's focuses on offense. **Rose is kind and serene; Jasper is savage and ill-tempered. **Rose fought against the Gem Homeworld while Jasper fought on its behalf. **Both are former servants of Pink Diamond, while Rose is a traitor, Jasper remained loyal. **This could be a hint to actual mineralogy as jasper and quartz have the same chemical composition (silicon dioxide, colored by iron), but different internal structure. *Sonic the Hedgehog's Spin Dash is likely to have been the inspiration for the attack of the same name performed by both Jasper and Amethyst. *Jasper is consistently shown to be left-handed. *Amethyst and Jasper have similarities in body and combat style due to both of them being made on Earth. These similarities include: **Jasper and Amethyst both have wild and unkempt hair. **Both share voluminous lips. **Jasper can also rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, Jasper's version is more powerful. **This could be a hint to actual mineralogy, as Jasper is a non-crystalline quartz, while Amethyst is a crystalline quartz. **According to Peridot in "Too Far", Amethyst should be around Jasper's height, but she was made defective. This was also said during "Crack the Whip", where Jasper demeans Amethyst for being small. *Jasper is the one of the Gems whose outfit changed without her regenerating,(others: Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst in Beach Party) as seen with the difference between "The Return" and "Jail Break". **Raven Molisee states that the reason for Jasper wearing a cape in "The Return" was to look "intimidatingly fabulous".[2] *The bands or stripes on Jasper's body are an aesthetic meant to represent the appearance of her gemstone in real life and to give her a camouflage or army commando look that fits her character.[3] **The bands hold a strong resemblance to the tattoos of Kratos, the brutish protagonist of the ''God of War franchise *According to Peridot, the Kindergarten on Earth produced quartz. Because of this, it is possible that Jasper's creation was in the Kindergarten as she is, like Amethyst, a type of quartz. **This is confirmed in Beta, with Jasper having been made in the Beta Kindergarten as part of a desperate attempt to crank out cannon fodder to fight in the Rebellion. *Her helmet resembles a Bōsōzoku's hairstyle. *According to the Rubies in "Hit the Diamond," Jasper was the leader of Peridot's mission to Earth. *As of "Crack the Whip", Jasper appears to have taken residence in the ocean outside of Beach City, probably due to having been imprisoned there in months while fused as Malachite. **As of "Beta", Jasper has been shown to have been living in the Beta Kindergarten with her army of corrupted gems. *Jasper has been involved in the poofing of three Crystal Gems, more than any other Gem. **Ruby and Sapphire in "The Return" and Amethyst in "Crack the Whip". *In "Beta", Peridot describes Jasper as the perfect/ultimate Quartz, stating that she's "never seen an exit hole this perfect." *As of "Earthlings" she has become corrupted and bubbled. **She is the first gem to be seen corrupted on-screen, as well as the first gem to fuse with a Corrupted gem. *She is the Gem that confirms that Pink Diamond existed at some point, that both she and Rose served under her, and claims that Rose is responsible for whatever happened to her. **A detail confirmed that she wasn't 100% made for Yellow Diamond, because she refers to Yellow Diamond by her normal name, instead of "My Diamond" like other followers. *It is implied that Jasper knows how to pilot a Roaming Eye. *Prior to "Earthlings", Jasper was the longest recurring Gem antagonist who had not been caught and poofed by the Crystal Gems, the second being Peridot, though the latter reformed. **Ironically, Peridot was the one who poofed her in the end. *Jasper's corrupted form is reminiscent of orbicular jasper. *Due to the spikes and size, Jasper's corrupted form resembles the DC character Doomsday. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Jaspers Category:Quartz Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Canon gems